Fate
by Ironfey13
Summary: He wasn't bothering anyone, when he saw her. How fate can be cruel. (Choose your ending) bad summary I know.


I have no idea where I got this from it just sorta came to me so yup. 11th doctor, random girl. HAVE FUN.

He wasn't bothering anyone, he wasn't doing anything. So why did fate have to be so cruel? He knew he could never have her, they were too different.

All the same, he would go out of his way just to see her again, just to hear her voice. She may not be the most beautiful, but she was perfect for him. The only problem was, they were from two different worlds, literally.

He was a time lord, the last of his kind. He had killed so many, been the cause of so many deaths. He had saved thousands, and helped countless others.

She was human. Compared to him, she was nothing. She had done nothing outstanding and never would. She would never save a race from extinction, she would never save hundreds from dying.

But she was still amazing.

She was one of a kind, unique like a snowflake. She contradicted her self so much on such trivial things but even the smallest things were the biggest to her.

He knew he couldn't have her. just once, a simple meeting.

It couldn't do any harm, could it?

She heard it, it was the strangest noise, she had never heard anything like it.

She had been out for a walk, trying to get some fresh air before she said something she may regret. She'd always had a temper at the worst of times and sometimes she just had to get away and relax for a while.

When she heard the noise she started to follow it. She could tell it was close by, so she headed towards the trees.

Eventually she found a big, blue, police box. She was curious so she slowly made her way towards it.

She was probably four feet away when the door opened and she jumped back.

And out stepped a man, tall, skinny, brown hair that was longish, but didn't look bad. He smiled and he reminded her of a kid, but his eyes said he was much older then he seemed.

…

It had been weeks, that they had been traveling in his box that was smaller on the outside. (Although he preferred when people said "bigger on the inside.") they had grown closer and where great friends for the longest time.

Eventually they realized that they had feelings stronger than those of friendship. They had their problems but no matter what they always loved each other.

(If you just want that cheesy ending, this is the end for you!)

(Really, turn back unless you don't care that it's sad)

(I warned you.)

(BTW, this is the Romeo and Juliet style end, skip to the {other ending} for the other ending)

As we know, all good things must come to an end.

It was stupid really, she just couldn't help herself. She had always had a soft spot for animals, and this one was adorable. So ignoring the doctors warnings she decided she would try to pet the cute little creature.

It is common knowledge that not everything is as it seems.

The adorable alien was quite viscous and there was nothing the doctor could do to save her. Knowing this, and with the fact that he would never be the same after loosing her, he decided he had lived long enough.

Soon he was back with his love and they could spend forever together.

{other ending}

It is common knowledge that all good things must end.

Eventually, she grew older. She stayed in the tardis more and more when they stopped at planets, and she knew that it hurt him to see her age. Although she was no gryffindor, she did love him and she wasn't so cruel as to make him suffer.

She made him bring her back to earth and leave her.

She knew it was the end, she still remembered all her adventures and she wasn't afraid for her next one.

As darkness began to close in on her she saw him, the man from her adventures and dreams.

Although she was in pain, she smiled up at him.

"Do not fear for me doctor, for this is just my newest adventure. I must go alone this time."

She felt his tears as they fell onto her skin. She took her last breath as a single tear fell from one of her eyes and mixed with one of his, and continued on for one last adventure.

"I do not fear for you dear, but for myself. What am I to become now that I am alone?"

(Keep reading if you want it to be a sorta happy ending)

He left moments after he said his goodbyes, and left from the back door. As he walked around he saw a girl, no older then seventeen step out of a car and start up to the house he just came from.

Her walk, her attitude, her personality, it was almost like his love had been cloned. He knew he couldn't let this girl see what was in the house but he also knew that should he stop her it would start over.

(Does he? Does he not? Three words answer this!)

"What the hell."

AN- well! I hope you like it, it just sorta came to me. Any questions that weren't answered in here feel free to ask!  
Btw, I was thinking maybe the first girl adopted the younger one, (no specifics on how she looks) and that's why they're alike.


End file.
